The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In the field of carbon dioxide (CO2) capture, particularly low-pressure, post-combustion CO2 capture, large volumes of gas are typically processed. As rules and regulations restrict the amount of CO2 that may be emitted from large, single-point emission sources, the volumes of gas that must be processed will become increasingly large. These large gas flows can require multiple trains of large-scale gas processing columns, which generally consume valuable plot space, represent significant capital cost, and increase the total equipment count of a plant.
With the rising prevalence of renewable energy (e.g., solar, wind, etc.), the ability to operate power and carbon capture plants at deep turndown capacity is important.
All extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved gas processing systems and methods having reduced complexity while allowing for the ability to scale to meet capacity demand.